wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Sfinks lodowy. W dwa dni później, nie pozostał już na owym lądzie antarktycznym ani jeden człowiek z załogi dwóch żaglowców. Bowiem 21 lutego wczesnym rankiem, łódź obciążona trzynastu ludźmi i znacznym zapasem żywności, opuściła niegościnne brzegi Halbran-Landu, kierując się ku Północy. Skoro tylko minęły pierwsze chwile wzruszeń i radosnego powitania, poczęliśmy naradzać się nad ważną dla nas wszystkich kwestyą powrotu, który wraz z posiadaniem łodzi stał się znów możliwym. A jeśli wracać, to zaraz, bez straty jednej chwili! Jeszcze miesiąc cały mogliśmy liczyć względnej pogody; jeszcze miesiąc nim nadejdą mrozy, bylebyśmy tylko przebyli zaporę, byleby jeszcze zastać rybackie okręty! Wprawdzie nasuwała się poważna myśl, czy nie lepiej już przeczekać do wiosny, gdyśmy się tu urządzili, gdy mamy bezpieczne schronienie w grocie. Bezwątpienia, żegluga wtenczas przedstawiałaby mniej niebezpieczeństwa, ale znowu pobyt tutaj przez tyle ciężkich miesięcy, stał jako straszne widmo przed nami. Godziliśmy się z losem – powiedziałem dawniej – tak, ale godzenie podobne, zależy od braku wyboru, od twardej konieczności, w której zmienić już nic niepodobna. A teraz gdy mogliśmy wybierać, czyż nie naturalną było rzeczą, że dążyliśmy do powrotu, drogą którą Hearne nas wyprzedził tylko w warunkach o wiele korzystniejszych dla nas. Po rozważeniu więc wszelkich „przeciw” i „za”, pozostawiliśmy jeszcze ostatnią decyzyę glosowaniu. Stary już, siwobrody kapitan Oriona był za najspieszniejszym powrotem, również Len Guy i Jem West nie lękali się skutków tej przeprawy; ze zdaniem ich godziłem się chętnie, co też uczynili zresztą wszyscy, prócz jednego bosmana, który stawiał trudności, usiłując tłomaczyć, że ryzykujemy zbyt wiele, porzucając pewne dla niepewnego. Bo trzy do czterech tygodni, to nazbyt mało na przebycie tak wielkiej przestrzeni wodnej, jaka rozkłada się między Halbran-Landem a kołem biegunowem; a czy będzie możebnem nawrócić, gdy by zapora była już zamkniętą, czy łódź nasza wytrzyma siłę przeciwnego prądu, z jakim musielibyśmy wtenczas walczyć? Mimo wszakże tych argumentów, którym przyznawaliśmy bezsprzecznie słuszności wiele, poczciwy bosman, uczyniwszy co mu sumienie kazało, był gotów do tej podróży, choćby tylko dla tego żeśmy jej wszyscy pragnęli. Połączonemi siłami dokonaliśmy w kilkanaście godzin potrzebnych przygotowań, dla tego też już rano dnia 21-go lutego, jak rzekłem wyżej, mogliśmy opuścić wybrzeże Halbran-Landu, a płynąc zgodnie z wiatrem i prądem, nie dalej jak w poobiednich godzinach, wzrok nasz zaledwie wyróżniał odległe kontury tej ziemi. Łódź która nas wiozła, była jednym z owych statków, jakiemi krajowcy zwykli się posługiwać do komunikacyi między wyspami. Wiedzieliśmy z opowiadań Pryma, że łodzie ich bywały dwojakiego kształtu: jedne szerokie i płaskie przypominały nasze tratwy, drugie wąskie a długie – podobne do pirogów używanych przez dzikie plemiona wysp oceanu Indyjskiego. Do tych ostatnich właśnie należała nasza, i gdy długość jej wynosiła stóp czternaście, szerokość zaledwie sześć. Przód i tył mocno wzniesione, zabezpieczały od zalania falą, a kilka par wioseł pomagało żegludze. Mimo jednak że krajowcy, nie znając zupełnie użytku i wyrobu żelaza, posługiwali się wyłącznie materyałem roślinnym, statki ich przedstawiały wyjątkową moc i trwałość. Użyte do wiązania łodygi miejscowych roślin, o włóknach wielkiej sprężności, trzymały jak druty miedziane, podczas gdy żywica drzewna którą zalane były szpary, nabierała w zetknięciu z wodą twardości metalicznej. Wyrznięta w grubych zarysach na przodzie łodzi figura ryby parakutą zwanej, dość pospolitej w tych wodach, podała myśl przezwania tak naszego statku. Oczywiście, większą część ładunku ocalonego z Halbranu, pozostawiliśmy na opuszczonym lądzie, zabierając ze sobą jedynie najniezbędniejsze rzeczy, obok możliwej ilości pożywienia i napoju. Na jeden tylko zbytek pozwoliliśmy sobie, a mianowicie na maleńki piecyk ustawiony w tylnym końcu łodzi i parę worków węgla do podniecenia ognia, skoroby okazała się potrzeba ciepłego posiłku. Tak więc, jeśliby nam przyszło ostatecznie wrócić jeszcze na Halbran-Land, nie paliliśmy mostów za sobą. Grota czekała nas zawsze z całem urządzeniem i bogatym jeszcze zapasem pożywienia, które zabezpieczyliśmy wedle możności od wilgoci i zepsucia. Przed samym odjazdem zatknął bosman chorągiew brytańską na najwyższym szczycie zajmowanych przez nas skał, co zdaleka musiałoby zwrócić uwagę każdego, ktoby przybył w te strony. Czy jednak oprócz naszych dwóch kapitanów odważy się prędko ktoś inny na podobną wyprawę, wątpiłem o tem bardzo. Załoga „Parakuty”, licząc obydwóch braci Guy’ów, porucznika, bosmana, mnie i reszty marynarzy z Oriona i Halbranu, liczyła 13 ludzi. Trzynastka zatem, owa liczba kabalistyczna! Czy mieliśmy ją uważać jako przepowiednię powodzenia, czy też jako groźbę nowych zawodów? Umocowaliśmy u Parakuty maszt na jednę trzecią całej jej długości, z rejami zdolnemi unieść dość szeroki żagiel; prócz tego mniejsze nieco płótno, oraz trzy pary wioseł w ruchu, przyspieszały naszą żeglugę. Przez pierwszych też ośm dni płynęliśmy około 30 mil na dobę. Dotychczas nie opuściliśmy jeszcze cieśniny, trzymając się niezbyt daleko od brzegu, gdyż oba bracia Guy uznali, że dopóki tylko okaże się to możliwem, zawsze bezpieczniej będzie nie odsuwać się zbytnio od lądu, na którym moglibyśmy, w razie potrzeby znaleść punkt oparcia. Chociaż, jakie bezpieczeństwo dałaby nam ta ziemia pusta i jałowa, w przededniu srogiej zimy? Wolałem już wcale nie myśleć o tem. Dość znaczna ilość płynących wraz z nami lodowców, nie przeszkadzała wprawdzie maleńkiej naszej łudzi, która z łatwością omijała te olbrzymy; widok ich wszakże nasuwał dręczącą myśl, że spieszą one zatarasować bramę, przez którą mieliśmy wrócić z tych sfer bezdennej pustki, do życia, światła i ludzi. Jedność i zgodne porozumienie wśród załogi, było nam wielką pociechą, tylko Peters przekonany ostatecznie o bezskuteczności swych poszukiwań, nie znalazłszy i na Halbran-Ladzie śladu swego ukochanego Pryma, stał się więcej jeszcze niż poprzednio milczący, nawet do mnie nie odzywał się już wcale. Jak rzekłem, rok 1840 był przestępnym; gdy więc w notatkach mych zapisałem datę 29 lutego, Hurliguerly którego dobry humor nie opuszczał – i teraz oświadczył, że jest to dzień jego urodzin. A ponieważ uroczystość podobna zdarza mu się tylko co cztery lata, wartoby ją uświetnić szklaneczką visky. Wypiliśmy więc chętnie za zdrowie tego dzielnego człowieka, trochę gadatliwego, lecz wypróbowanej wierności,. którego nadto krotochwilność mowy uczyniła nam niejednę przykrą chwilę łatwiejszą do zniesienia. Poczynione dnia tego wymiary, trudne już bardzo z powodu nadzwyczajnego obniżenia się słońca, wykazały 79° 17’ szerokości a 118° 37’ długości wschodniej. Oba więc brzegi cieśniny Orion Sund ciągnęły się między 118 i 119 stopniem, podczas gdy 12 już tylko stopni dzieliło Parakutę od koła biegunowego. Często obaj kapitanowie rozkładali na ławce bardzo jeszcze niedostateczną kartę tych stron świata, a ponieważ Wiliamowi Guy obce były oczywiście ostatnio poczynione odkrycia, mianowicie w wyprawie Kempa i powtórnej Morella, słuchał przeto uważnie opowiadań brata, albo też wspólnie zaznaczali położenie poznanych teraz lądów. W rozmowach tych, w których naturalnie i ja najczęściej brałem udział, zrobił raz uwagę Len Guy, że zbliżamy się coraz więcej do bieguna magnetycznego ziemi, który jakkolwiek dotychczas przypuszczalnie tylko jest oznaczony, w każdym razie w tych okolicach znajdować się musi. Punkt ten, w którym jak wiadomo schodzą się wszystkie linie południków magnetycznych globu, odpowiada przeciwległemu punktowi bieguna magnetycznego półkuli północnej. Nie była to wszakże dla nas, jak sądziłem, kwestya doniosłości jakiejkolwiek; natomiast nie uszło naszej uwagi, że Orion Sund począł zwężać się coraz więcej, że wreszcie szerokość jego wynosiła zaledwie około 12 mil morskich, co nam dozwoliło widzieć rownocześnie oba brzegi lądu. – Choćby po wąskim kanale, dość jeszcze będzie miejsca dla łodzi naszej –rozumował bosman – byleby tylko wyjście nie zamknęło się całkiem. – Niema obawy o to – odpowiedział Len Guy, – wyjście być musi, ponieważ prąd nie ustaje dążyć w tym kierunku i mojem zdaniem, należy nam trzymać się go stale. Rzeczywiście, Parakuta nie mogła mieć lepszego nad ów prąd sprzymierzeńca, który wszakże okazałby się niezawodnie wrogim, gdyby nam przyszło walczyć przeciw niemu. Nasze pomiary dnia 10 marca wykazały przy tej samej długości 76° 13 szerokości, zatem przez owe 20 dni od chwili opuszczenia Halbran Landu, wznieśliśmy się około 600 mil ku Północy, a stosunek ten upoważniał nas do nadziei, że jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, zdołamy jeszcze dość wsześnie przebyć zaporę, by znaleść z tamtej strony rybackie okręty. Tymczasem nagle przez kilka godzin staliśmy się świadkami zjawiska równie nadzwyczajnego, jak osobliwości któreremi przepełnione są opisy Artura Pryma. W czasie bowiem śniegowej zamieci, ujrzeliśmy w koło siebie światełka iskier elektrycynych, które z lekkim trzaskiem sypały się zarówno z łodzi i wioseł, jak z każdej części ubrania i ciała naszego przy najmniejszym ruchu. Same nawet spadające szerokie płaty śniegu, zacinając ostro, niby ukłucie igiełek, promieniały jak gwiazdeczki. Morze przytem było tak wzburzone, iż groziło nam kilka razy zalanie falą. Stopniowo obniżające się słońce, zaledwie trochę tylko wychyliło się za horyzont, rzucając blade, ukośne promienie; niezawodnie gdybyśmy sami nie posuwali się naprzód ku Północy, otoczyłaby nas oddawna ciemność zupełna. Mrok wszakże który rozpostarł się dokoła w połączeniu z gęstą mgłą, zmuszał nas do szczególnej w żegludze uwagi – mianowicie, gdy wypadało omijać lodowce ciągle w znacznej liczbie, gdy tymczasem w stronie południowej zapalała się często na niebie szeroka łuna zorzy polarnej, a temperatura opadając stopniowo zeszła do 5° poniżej zera. – Jeżeli się spóźnimy do zapory – myślałem często w ponurej zadumie – jakież okropne będzie przezimowanie u stóp tych lodowców! Czyż nie lepiej byłoby już powrócić na Halbran-Land? Ale znowu, czy wtenczas jeszcze Orion Sund będzie równie wolnym jak obecnie?… Wyprzedziwszy nas o całe 12 dni, Hearne i jego towarzysze, może znajdują się już w tej chwili z tamtej strony lodowej fortecy… Mimo trudności, dla braku światła słonecznego, obaj kapitanowie upatrzywszy chwilę wolniejszą od mgły obliczyli znów, iż znajdujemy się na 75° 17’ szerokości i 118° długości wschodniej, co nas objaśniło, iż pod datą 12 marca zaledwie 400 mil dzieliło nas od zapory; równocześnie też stwierdziliśmy, że cieśnina zwężona znacznie przy 77-ym równoleżniku, poczęła znowu rozszerzać się tak, iż nie dojrzeliśmy już drugiego brzegu lądu. Okoliczność przeciwna nam bardzo, gdyż równocześnie prąd począł słabnąć – a cóż poczniemy jeśliby w końcu zagubił się całkiem?… Tejże samej nocy podniosła się znów gęsta mgła przy zupełnem uciszeniu się wiatru. Nie to wszakże mogło nas dziwić lub zbytnio niepokoić; co jednak wydało nam się rzeczą bardzo szczęśliwą, to zdwojony mimo tego bieg naszej łodzi, wyprzedzającej nawet szybkość prądu. Próżno też szukaliśmy wytłomaczenia tego zjawiska, aż gdy nazajutrz około godz. 12-ej mgła poczęła nieco opadać, ujrzeliśmy w zachodniej stronie, w odległości zaledwie półmilowej, jakąś bryłę olbrzymią, wznoszącą się na podstawie nie większej nad 300 stóp obwodu. Bryła ta, szczególnym swym kształtem przypominała najwyraźniej owe tajemnicze postacie sfinksów z torsem na wpół wzniesionym, z łapami wyciągniętemi naprzód. Postacie zagadkowe, które mitologia grecka stawiała na drodze do Teb. Byłożby to zwierzę żywe?… Potwór olbrzymi tysiąc razy większy od owych przedpotopowych mastodonów, których odkopywane szczątki zadziwiają dzisiejszą ludzkość?!… W obecnem usposobieniu naszych umysłów, nie dalecy byliśmy od uwierzenia, że potwór ów żywy rzuci się lada chwila na łódź naszą, by ją zmiażdżyć swemi pazurami. Po pierwszej wszakże chwili niepokoju, zarówno mało rozumnego jak rozumowanego, poznaliśmy iż bryła to ta sama przy której nastąpiła zgubna dla nas katastrofa nadziania na lodowiec Halbranu, sen, w którym ujrzałem potwornego olbrzyma strzegącego tajemnic antarktycznych. Zaledwie ochłonęliśmy z przykrego wyrażenia pierwszej chwili, aż nowe wypadki wywołały nasze ździwienie, przerażenie nawet. Jeżeli od jakiegoś już czasu Parakuta podążała ze zdwojoną szybkością, teraz siła jej ruchu przechodziła wszelką miarę, a żelazny hak pozostały nam z Halbranu, umocowany przez porucznika na przodzie łodzi, wyprężając coraz więcej trzymające go linki, odskoczył naprzód jakby ciągniony siłą nadzwyczajną. Zdawało się, iż hak ten holuje nas cudownie ku skale. – Co to jest, co to znaczy? – zawołał Wiliam Guy. – Przetnij bosmanie linki – przetnij je prędko – krzyknął Jan West, inaczej grozi nam rozbicie. Hurliguerly spieszy wypełnić rozkaz porucznika. Zaledwie jednak zdążył przeciąć nożem jeden z węzłów, gdy reszta linek pęka, hak wraz z wyrwanym mu gwałtownie nożem, jak wyrzucony z procy kamień dąży ku skalistej masie. W tejże samej chwili wszystkie przedmioty żelazne złożone na łodzi, jak broń nasza, naczynia kuchenne, piecyk Endirota, nawet noże z kieszeni, lecą w tym samym kierunku, a łódź zwolniwszy nieco w biegu, zatrzymuje się u podnóża skały. Cóż się dzieje?… Czy znaleźliśmy się w owym świecie cudowności, które przypisywałem jedynie halucynacyom Pryma? Czy też owo zjawisko niepojęte wypływa z przyczyn fizycznych?… – To nasza łódź – to łódź Halbranu!… – woła Hurliguerly. Tak rzeczywiście, była to łódź skradziona przez Hearna, lecz w jakimże stanie. Bez masztów, żagli i rudla, sterczały z niej tylko luźno trzymające się deski, nawpół połamane gwałtownem jakimś rozbiciem, i co dziwniejsza, wszelkie jej części żelazne, jak śruby od steru, okucia, zawiasy, gwoździe nawet, zniknęły bez śladu. Ledwie zdołaliśmy to stwierdzić, gdy głos Jem Westa przywołał nas nieopodal, i z głębokiem wrażeniem ujrzeliśmy leżące na niskiem w tem miejscu brzegu, trupy, w których nie trudno było nam poznać Hearna, Marcina Holta i jednego z Falklandczyków. Trzech tylko – gdzież więc reszta załogi? Może zdołała ocalić tu swe życie? Lecz napróżno obeszliśmy skałę dokoła – żadnego śladu pobytu żywej istoty!… – Prawdopodobnie, – zauważył Wiliam Guy – łódź rozbitą została w zetknięciu się z lodowcem – i gdy inni odrazu potonęli, tych wyrzuciła tu fala. – Ale czemże wytłómaczyć – rzekł bosman – podobny stan łodzi? – Tak jest – potwierdził Jem West – co znaczy ten zupełny w niej brak żelaza, iż zdawałoby się, że je ktoś jakby z rozmysłem pousuwał! Zostawiwszy łódź naszą pod strażą dwóch ludzi, postanowiliśmy zbadać nieco dziwną tę skałę, której kształt wyraźnie już teraz występujący, tak osobliwie przypominał legendową postać sfinksa, a na powierzchni której pod wpływem powietrza i czasu, utworzyła się owa pleśń rdzy charakteryzująca stare metale. I nagle w umyśle moim powstało przypuszczenie, pewność nieledwie. – Tak – zawołałem – magnes! Tu kryje się niezawodnie magnes siły nadzwyczajnej!… Zrozumiano mnie odrazu – i w tejże chwili, katastrofa Hearna i jego wspólników, stała się nam jasną. Kolos ten, niby zbiornik siły magnesowej, działał na żelazo, jak to sami stwierdziliśmy, w odległości znacznej. Porwana więc tą „atrakcyą” łódź uciekających, w której budowie oczywiście dużo znajdowało się części tego metalu, biegła z nadzwyczajnym pędem, by rozbić się o brzegi skały. I nasza Paracuta uległaby niezawodnie podobnemu losowi, gdyby nie ta szczęśliwa okoliczność, że krajowcy nie mając wyrobów żelaznych, jedynie tylko drzewa i części roślinnych wzięli do niej. – A więc tu znajduje się biegun magnetyczny naszego globu – rzekł kapitan Oriona. – Twierdzić na pewno nie mogę – odparł Len Guy, – nie zdaje mi się przecież, aby tak bezwzględnie być miało; uczeni bowiem nie przypisują zwykle temu miejscu innych własności, nad tę, iż igła busoli nie ulega w jego pobliżu swemu zwykłemu zboczeniu. – Jest to niewątpliwie jedna z onych gór magnesowych, o których mówiono w dawnych już czasach – zauważyłem. – Gdy wszakże opowiadania o grożącem niebezpieczeństwie, okrętom zbliżającym się do nich, uznano za bajki, gdy odrzucono możność, aby góry te przyciągając gwoździe i wszelkie żelazo znajdujące się u statku, powodowały tem samem nagłe jego zatonięcie, my teraz sami doświadczyliśmy tej siły. Prawdopodobnie elektryczność rozlana, że tak powiem, w otaczającej nas atmosferze, a której burze nie zdążyły wyładować z chmur, pchana wiatrami ku biegunom, zbiera się nieustannie w ilości nadzwyczajnej. Uważam też za jej objawy, owe zorze polarne, których cudowne blaski jaśnieją nad horyzontem w długie miesiące zimowe. Uczyniłem nawet przypuszczenie, dotychczas wszakże niesprawdzone, że podczas gdy u jednego bieguna następuje wyładowanie elektryczności „dodatniej” u bieguna przeciwnego wyładowuje się elektryczność ujemna. Oczywiście, podobna ilość elektryczności nie może powstać bez wpływu na masy żelaza znajdującego się w tych stronach, w stosunku bez porównania większym, aniżeli na innym punkcje ziemi. Pod jej też działaniem rozbudził się w tej olbrzymiej skale, która jest jakby surowem żelazem, magnes równający się kolosalnym jej rozmiarom. Niedaleki też jestem od twierdzenia, że tu, a nie gdzieindziej znajduje się południowy biegun magnetyczny – jako przeciwległy północnemu. Oba zaś te punkta łączy przez podziemne przewodniki bezzustanne krążenie tej siły, niby między dwoma olbrzymiemi „akumulatorami”. – Naturalnie – dodałem w końcu – rozumowanie me, oparte jest jedynie na przypuszczeniach; zdaje mi się wszakże iż zjawiska jakich jesteśmy świadkami, potwierdzają je w części. – Czy sądzisz pan, iż i dla nas zbliżenie do tej bryły przedstawia jakie niebezpieczeństwo? – zapytał Len Guy. – Nie zdaje mi się – odparłem – bowiem nie elektryczność, lecz magnes tu działa. – Tam – ach – tam! – zawołał nagle Dick Peters z oczami szeroko rozwartemi, dążąc naprzód ku wyżynom kolosu. Pospiesznym krokiem szliśmy za nim po wulkanicznej, czarnemi bryłami lawy i kamieni zarzuconej powierzchni. Potwór zdawał się rosnąć w miarę, jak zbliżaliśmy się do niego, nie tracąc nic ze swych kształtów mitologicznych. Nie umiem oddać wrażenia, jakie czynił na nas w tej pustej, wodnej przestrzeni. Należały one do tych, dla których brak nam słów, a które jedynie odczuć można. I… zapewne było to tylko złudzenie zmysłów – lecz zdawało się nam, jakoby i na nas działał swą siłą przyciągającą. Doszedłszy do jego podstawy, odnaleźliśmy wszystkie przedmioty postradane przed chwilą, obok tych, które należały do łodzi Halbranu. Ale wszystkie trzymał potwór tak mocno, iż niepodobna było w żaden sposób je oderwać – tak, iż stanowiły już jedną całość ze skałą. – A ty sfinksie, przebrzydły złodzieju!… – zawołał Hurliguerly, nie mogąc zabrać ulubionego swego noża. Sądzę iż nikogo nie zadziwi, że oprócz przedmiotów żelaznych i stalowych pochodzących z dwóch naszych łodzi, nic innego nie było na tem miejscu. Żaden okręt bowiem nie zawinął dotychczas aż do tych przestrzeni; najpierw łódź Hearna, a następnie nasza przywiozła pierwszych tu ludzi – i gdyby nasz Halbran pozostał był dotychczas w swej pięknej całości, bezwątpienia byłby tutaj uległ zupełnemu zniszczeniu. Tymczasem Jem West przypomniał nam, iż czas nagli byśmy opuścili ową „Ziemię Sfinksa” – każda bowiem godzina spóźniona u zapory, stanowiła nieledwie o życiu naszem. Rozkaz powrotu do łodzi był więc już wydany, gdy najniespodzianiej doszedł uszu naszych stłumiony jęk i łkanie serdeczne. Pospieszyliśmy w tę stronę. Okrążywszy prawą łapę potworu, ujrzałem Petersa klęczącego nad ciałem, a raczej szkieletem pokrytym skórą, którego zimno tych stron uchroniło od rozkładu, zostawiając mu pozory niedawno zmarłego człowieka. Leżał z głową pochyloną; biała broda spadała za pas, a długość paznogci u rąk i nóg, czyniła je raczej do szponów podobnemi. Rzemienny pas strzelby przerzucony przez ramię trzymał się w całości, lufy jej wszakże rdza do połowy już zjadła. – Prym, mój biedny Prym! – jęknął Peters głosem rozdzierającym. Nagle zadrżały pod nim kolana, łkanie przeszło w jedno głośne westchnienie, i metys padł na wznak, bez życia. Boleść zabiła to serce oddane tak niepodzielnie jedynemu swemu przyjacielowi. Prawdopodobnie po nagłem rozłączeniu się towarzyszy przed jedenastu laty, Artur Prym dopłynął w swej łodzi aż tutaj, gdzie siła magnesu działając na stal jego broni, ściągnęła go do siebie – i podczas gdy drewniana łódź popłynęła dalej, on nie rozumiejąc zapewne co się z nim dzieje, przytwierdzony został do twardej bryły potworu. I dziwnem zrządzeniem losu, ciała tych dwóch ludzi, których niezwykłe koleje życia znalazły w autorze amerykańskim również niezwykłego piewcę, spoczęły teraz na wieki po długiej rozłące, jedno obok drugiego, na tajemniczej ziemi Antarktycznej.